


new rules (don't be his friend)

by daisukis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Girl Kyungsoo, Jock Jongin, Taco Bell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisukis/pseuds/daisukis
Summary: “I just want Kyungsoo to wear my letterman jacket, why is this so hard?” Jongin whines.Baekhyun deadpans at him, “Maybe because she doesn’t actually like you?”





	new rules (don't be his friend)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was not brought to you by Taco Bell.™ This is a completely self-indulgent fic because I love hs au and I'm an unapologetic het!kaisoo hoe. Thanks to the FYFF mods for being so patient and working with me!! ❤️

The drumline booming down the halls, the crowd’s cheers, and the rumble of heavy footsteps fill the hallways of S.M High. It’s the beginning of the new football season, the pride and joy of every American high school. The varsity players meet all their fellow peers who promise to cheer them on for their journey to the playoffs.

 

Kyungsoo really just needs to get to her locker in time for the next period, but she’s stuck in the crowd and opts to stay there with a sigh. She looks on uninterestedly as the populars herald the football players as celebrities. Out of the corner of her eye, she catches sight of someone she really does not want to see and her stomach jolts.

 

She attempts to stand as close to the wall as possible, hoping her short height will mask her appearance. Her plan fails as suddenly the crowd parts and a hundred different pairs of eyes are on her. Confused, she tries to take advantage and get out, but Kim Jongin is staring straight at her, walking purposefully in her direction.

 

_ Oh hell no, _ she thinks. As soon as he’s in her personal circle of space, he shrugs off his letterman jacket and drapes it over her shoulders. She tries to keep her face neutral, but the loud thumping of her heart is making that really difficult. Jongin gives her that signature annoying smirk and then rejoins the rest of the team.

 

She feels the heavy gaze of people around her, whispering to themselves about why the school’s It Boy would willingly give his letterman to some nobody. Soon, her breath returns in large huffs and she storms off the opposite direction towards her locker.

 

Thankfully, the hall is empty and she opens with the locker door, pulling out her books and placing them in her bags with more force than necessary. Finally, she rips off the jacket and looks at it in disbelief. The soft leather feels cool in her small hands, the white lettering of “KIM” etch onto her eyes, while the patches lightly scratch her dry skin.

 

For a brief moment, she has a crazy idea to smell it,  _ what the fuck brain,  _ but curiosity gets the best of her and she hesitantly brings it to her nose. 

 

“Ew, does he ever wash this thing?” She says aloud. Hurriedly, she stuffs the offending piece of clothing in her locker before slamming it shut.  She breathes a sigh of relief before composing herself and moving on to get to class. She’s going to have to deal with this later.

 

* * *

  
  


Knowing full well she won’t be able to avoid her fate forever, Kyungsoo decides to suck up her anxiety and head to the overcrowded cafeteria. Her two best friends are already seated at their regular spot and, for once, stop their conversation when she sits down beside them.

 

“Kyungsoo...tell me what I’ve been hearing is all just a big misunderstood rumor,” Jongdae says, her manicured fingers digging into Kyungsoo’s arms in panic.

 

Kyungsoo eyes her warily, “What have you been hearing?”

 

Baekhyun leans in to whisper conspiratorially, “That Kim Jongin gave you his letterman jacket in front of everyone during the pep rally.”

 

“...It might be a thing that might have happened,” Kyungsoo mumbles, carefully munching on her bag of chips.

 

“Are you serious right now?” Jongdae shrieks.

 

“Why aren’t you wearing it then?” Baekhyun raises an eyebrow at her.

 

“Why would I?” Kyungsoo says noncommittally.

 

“Kyungsoo, this is fucking huge,” Baekhyun says, her hands waving around wildly. “You don’t just get handed a letterman from The Most Popular Boy in School just any day.”

 

“So just because he’s popular I have to accept it? Fuck that.”

 

Jongdae scoffs at her, “Don’t expect us to actually believe you don’t think he’s cute or whatever. You know full well this is an  _ opportunity _ .”

 

Kyungsoo zips up her lunch bag and starts moving to stand up, “I don’t consider it anything except a nuisance. I plan on returning it to him this afternoon, so I don’t need this slander anymore.”

 

She walks away in a huff, grumbling about how her friends won’t even consider her stance on the whole situation. It doesn’t matter anyway since she knows what Jongin did was all just a show, probably a dare as a cruel joke. 

 

She wasn’t about to fall prey to some teenage antics.

 

* * *

After school, she’s on the football field watching as the varsity team practices for their first game on Friday. Junmyeon is beside her cheering on his boyfriend, Sehun. He looks over to see the jacket clutched tightly in Kyungsoo’s hands. He looks at her with a mix of pity and questioning,

 

“Are you sure you want to return the jacket?”

 

“Yeah,” she responds.

 

“I don’t know, Kyungsoo,” He says. “I mean, I don’t know Jongin that well but I don’t think he would give it to you without a really good reason.

 

Kyungsoo continues to pretend like she doesn’t care. She doesn’t want it, nor the burden that comes with owning it. Every moment the leather piece is in her hand, the more it feels like a weight. She asks Junmyeon if he wouldn’t mind telling Sehun to call Jongin over.

 

She can’t quite hear their conversation, but she sees Sehun look over at her standing on the sideline, the jacket over her arms. He kisses Junmyeon once before going back on the field. He approaches Jongin and nudges him in the ribs,

 

“Hey, someone’s here to talk to you.” Jongin looks around for a moment before falling onto Kyungsoo's face. His heart skips a beat and the surprise is evident on his face.

 

“Do I look okay?” he asks, dumbly.

 

“You look sweaty and gross, plus you’re in pads,” Chanyeol quips helpfully. Jongin jabs him on the arm.

 

“No, seriously, I’m nervous, what if she’s going to reject me?” Sehun simply pats his arm in encouragement.

 

Sighing, he walks towards Kyungsoo who also moves toward him, and they meet in the middle of the field.

 

“Uh, hey, Kyungsoo, it’s great seeing you.” She nods in acknowledgment but keeps her eyes low.

 

“Um,” he begins, before noticing the letterman in her arms, “Oh, you still have the jacket! That’s good. It’s getting colder, so it’s great to keep warm in. Although you’ll probably feel a lot warmer if you actually wear it --”

 

“Actually, I’ve come to return it.” Kyungsoo cuts him off. Jongin’s face visibly falls.

 

“It’s rather large for my petite frame, so it basically falls off of me. I’m also aware of what it means that you’re giving your jacket to me.” She hands the clothing to him, “I’m sorry to say, Jongin, but I really have no feelings for you. Plus, it wouldn’t do for your reputation to be seen with someone like me. You have better use of your time, as do I. Also, I’d appreciate it if you’d end your advances towards me.”

 

She looks up at him and immediately almost regrets it. His face looks like a kicked puppy and a part of her. She praises herself for finally getting this done, “Have a great rest of your practice, and good luck on the game.” And she swiftly walks away off the field.

 

Jongin holds the jacket dumbly, still processing the words just said to him. Sehun comes over to him and asks concerningly,

“You okay?”

 

He nods, and with a newfound confidence says, “I haven’t given up on her just yet. I will have her wearing my letterman in no time.”

* * *

 

Jongdae and Baekhyun approach Kyungsoo while she studies at the library, “Why have you been ignoring Jongin all week?"

 

She doesn’t look at them. "I mean, I don't have a reason to ever see him?"

 

Jongdae looks at her with a raised eyebrow, "Are you seriously going to keep playing this game?"

 

"Jongdae, listen, I have much more important things to be worrying about right now besides dumb jock boys who clearly have too much time on their hands.”

 

“You really think he’s not serious?” Baekhyun says, worrying her lip between her teeth.

 

Closing her book, Kyungsoo faces her two friends. “Baekhyun, why would Kim Jongin be serious about me? I’m not popular. The only reason people know me is because I make the morning announcements. Besides, this is my senior year and I have to worry about college applications. He still has two years of his football career to look forward to. It’s better this way.”

 

Jongdae and Baekhyun look at her sympathetically but drop the subject. She goes back to her books, but not without a small niggling feeling in the back of her mind. She really wonders if Jongin has ever considered her situation before deciding to go out on a limb and approach her. To add insult to injury, she's probably more certain of the fact that it's all a big fucking joke to him.

 

Yet, a small part of her wants to believe he’s being sincere, that he really does mean to give her his letterman jacket. She lets her mind entertain itself with the thought of actually being known as Kim Jongin’s girlfriend; holding hands in the hallway, cheering him on at his games, slow dancing at the homecoming dance. 

 

She shakes her head; no she can't keep thinking things like this. She has a test coming up soon and that deserves her whole attention right now.

 

* * *

"So tell me why I'm here again?" Baekhyun asks, delicately taking a bite out of a fry. She's currently sitting in front of Sehun and Jongin, with Junmyeon sitting next to her in a diner booth.

 

"Jongin has something important to ask you, I'm just here for moral support," Sehun supplies helpfully.

 

"I go wherever Sehunnie does," Junmyeon says over the edge of his burger.

 

"Okay, so out with it then," Baekhyun addresses Jongin. The latter looks nervous and Baekhyun’s intimidating demeanor isn’t helping either.

 

He clears his throat. “I need help with getting Kyungsoo’s attention.”

 

Baekhyun quirks an eyebrow, “Oh? I don’t think you really need help with that though.”

 

“No, I mean, she doesn’t think I’m serious,” Jongin tries again.

 

Baekhyun laughs sardonically, “Well, of course, she doesn’t and I don’t blame her one bit.”

 

Jongin looks miserable. “I just...I’ve liked her for so long now and I don’t want her to think that I’m playing with her. I really want her to know my true feelings for her.”

 

Sehun pats him on the back comfortingly.

 

“I just want Kyungsoo to wear my letterman jacket, why is this so hard?” Jongin whines.

 

Baekhyun deadpans at him, “Maybe because she doesn’t actually like you?”

 

“Please help, I need to let her know that I’m serious.”

 

She regards him carefully, taking in the despair on his face and the resolve in his eyes. She sighs, taking a sip of her Coke. “You’re really serious, huh?”

 

He nods enthusiastically. 

 

“Okay, then. I’ll tell you what you need to do.”

 

* * *

  
  


Honestly, Kyungsoo is not bitter. 

 

She’s currently sitting on Baekhyun’s bed while her two friends are getting ready for the homecoming dance. A pang hits her chest wishing she was doing the same.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with us this year?” Baekhyun pouts at Kyungsoo. “It won’t be the same with only the two of us.”

 

“I told you guys, I have college apps due,” she says picking at a stray lint on Baekhyun’s comforter.

 

“So do we! But that’s not stopping us from partying!” Jongdae exclaims. “But you’re doing honors school so we know that’s more important.”

 

“It’s okay, guys. We had fun the past three years,” She smiles, more for their benefit than hers.

 

“You’re right, Soo,” Baekhyun smiles back. “Now can you work your eyeliner magic on me? My hand is shaking like crazy.”

 

After helping them get ready, she walks back home and holes herself in her room. She’s ready to settle in her blankets to work on her college applications while listening to Dua Lipa. Suddenly, her phone lights up with an incoming call from her mother.

 

“Kyungsoo sweetie, someone is here for you at the door. Should I send them up to your room?” 

 

“Uhh, sure? But who--?” Her mother hangs up before she could respond. Kyungsoo is confused. Baekhyun and Jongdae are at homecoming and she doesn’t really have any other friends that would visit her so late. 

 

A light knock comes from her bedroom door. She answers it to reveal Jongin standing before her, wearing the damned letterman and holding up bags of food. He smiles at her shyly.

 

“Um, what are you doing here?” Kyungsoo asks, shock evident on her face.

 

“Well, um...I heard you weren’t going to homecoming and to be honest, I was only going to go if you wanted to, but since you’re not...neither am I,” Jongin says, a blush creeping on his cheeks.

 

“Jongin, don’t be stupid. Aren’t you supposed to be crowned king or whatever? Go back,” Kyungsoo says annoyed. 

 

In a small voice, he responds, “I don’t really care about all that…” Kyungsoo doesn’t look convinced.

 

Jongin clears his throat. “Look, I know you hate me, but I just want to show you that I’m serious….about you.”

 

Kyungsoo tries not to be affected by his words but relents in trying to close the door.

 

He holds up the brown paper bag of food and she recognizes the logo as Taco Bell, “Baekhyun told me your favorite is Crunchwrap so…”

 

Kyungsoo curses Baekhyun to hell and back. She shouldn’t have told her that she was craving Taco Bell earlier. Also since when are her and Jongin close? At this point, she’s not mean enough to kick him out so she lets him in.

 

Jongin immediately looks around awkwardly, but Kyungsoo goes back to her bed so he ginger sits on her desk chair. He silently hands her food but she does not eat it right away. Kyungsoo doesn’t particularly have anything to say to him and she figures Jongin is too shy to initiate conversation.

 

_ What a pair we make, _  Kyungsoo thinks to herself amusingly. She does feel guilty though, so with a loud sigh, he declares a break time. Sliding down to the floor, she sits against the bed, taking her food with her. Jongin follows her movements, but doesn’t follow suit. She motions to the space next to her with eyes until he understands what she’s saying.

 

Peering into the paper bag, she tries to be discreet while searching for sauce packets. She comes up short and tries not to be offended at it. Jongin lightly laughs at her. He fishes into his jacket pocket and procures a handful of sauce packets. She looks at him in question, but he just gives her a knowing smile in return.

 

They eat quietly for a few moments before Jongin speaks up. “So, um, you’re applying for college and stuff right?”

 

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo replies.

 

“Cool, where are you applying to?

 

Kyungsoo wipes her mouth. “Mainly state schools, and a couple out of state. It depends on who gives a scholarship.”

 

“I see…” Honestly, Jongin doesn’t know how to relate to Kyungsoo. He wants to have an easy conversation with her, but he’s in sports and she’s in academics. 

 

“So...what are you into? Besides studying...or reading…” Jongin hates himself so much.

 

Kyungsoo laughs softly and Jongin finds himself wanting to hear it more often. “Um, to be honest, not much else? I like music. And movies.” 

 

“What movies do you like?” Jongin shifts closer to her in order to seem more attentive. The action doesn’t go unnoticed by Kyungsoo.

 

“Uh, honestly anything? I’m kind of a closeted pop culture nerd, though…” She says, not sure why she had to let him know that. 

 

Jongin’s face lights up, “No way! I am too. In fact, the other team members makes fun of me for it.”

 

Kyungsoo’s heart flips. “Yeah, Baekhyun and Jongdae aren’t as into it as me, so I have to rely on online communities.” Why did she tell him that? “But only sometimes.”

 

Jongin smiles and her insides start feeling funny. “I get it. And hey, it’s totally cool to like something different than what your friends do.”

 

“Says you, you’re the most popular guy in school. I’m sure it wouldn’t do for your reputation for people to know you’re a nerd,” She says sarcastically. 

 

Jongin rubs the back of his neck. “I mean, I don’t really care about my reputation or whatever.”

 

Kyungsoo scoffs. “How could you not?”

 

“I just...I know people talk about me and stuff...but honestly I’m just doing what I love. But if people have a problem with what I like or...who I like, then they were never the kind of people I want to associate with anyway.” He sneaks a glance at Kyungsoo, trying not to make full eye contact in case he starts to blush.

 

Kyungsoo is honestly taken back by his words. It doesn’t make sense how he sounds so sincere when she’s been doubting him this whole time.

 

“So...are you actually serious then?” She asks in a small voice.

 

Jongin looks confused. “About?”

 

She waves her hand in a sweeping motion. “All this.”

 

Jongin looks straight at her, mouth slightly open, face frozen. He looks pretty comical right now. Then he laughs with a splutter.

 

“Yes? I mean, yes! God, yes.” He runs a hand through his hair. “I’ve only ever been 1000% percent serious about this. About you.”

 

Kyungsoo’s heart stutters. “But why?”

 

He laughs in disbelief, “I don’t know, I’ve just always liked you. You weren’t one of the people who pretended to like me just to become popular. You always hold yourself with confidence that I wish I had. Not to mention you’re...really pretty.”

 

Kyungsoo’s mind is spinning with a million and one thoughts.

 

“I like you, Kyungsoo.” Jongin says with finality. Okay, now she’s going to throw up. She doesn’t dare to even look in the boy’s direction. Thankfully, he doesn’t misunderstand her silence.

 

“You don’t have to do anything, honestly. And I’m sorry for forcing the letterman on you, but I really would like it if you wore it…” He rubs absentmindedly at the sleeve of the jacket.

 

“I know what it means if I wear it though…” Kyungsoo says. 

 

Jongin shakes his hands. “It doesn’t have to mean we’re dating or anything! It can be like, platonic.”

 

Kyungsoo laughs again,  _ cute _ , she thinks. Also, what?

 

“I’ll think about it,” she says decisively. It’s a good enough answer for Jongin who settles back in his spot. A few moments of comfortable silence passes between them, which Kyungsoo finds herself actually enjoying. She’s surprised at how Jongin managed to ease her like this.

 

Not wanting to stay in her thoughts for too long, she speaks up. “Do you want to watch a movie or something?” Jongin jerks his head to look at her. “Unless, you don’t want to…”

 

“No! I mean, yes! Yes, I’d love to watch a movie,” Jongin says, cheeks lightly tinted. He really does blush a lot. 

 

“Okay, um. You can choose,” she hands her laptop to him before he tries to argue against it. She sets the TV up while he chooses and when the familiar theme song of Star Wars plays she looks at him in shock.

 

“You’re okay with it right? You said you’re a pop culture fan…” Kyungsoo doesn’t know how much more her heart can take before she positively explodes. But she schools her face into a neutral expression and just agrees it’s a good choice before settling back to her spot.

 

She doesn’t know how much time has passed or when exactly she fell asleep, but whatever is underneath her head right now is warm and comfortable and she doesn’t want to wake up. 

 

Jongin manages to lift her head off his shoulder and makes her as comfortable as possible on the floor, dragging blankets and pillows around her. The last thing he does before leaving his draping the letterman jacket on her sleeping form and smiling to himself at how beautiful she looks like this. 

 

He has confidence she’ll actually keep it this time.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun and Jongdae cheer at the sight of Kyungsoo on Monday morning. 

 

She tries her best to ignore them, still mad that Baekhyun gave away her address to a more or less complete stranger. But she knows she won’t stay mad forever. She will say that she doesn’t particularly like the feeling of having so many people follow her every move as she walked into school that morning.

 

“This is honestly character development, Kyungsoo. I couldn’t be more proud of you,” Jongdae fake-cries. Kyungsoo rolls her eyes at her friend. “Stop being dramatic.”

 

“So I’m taking Saturday night went well then?” Baekhyun asks with a smirk and waggle of her eyebrows.

 

“Which by the way, you owe me for,” Kyungsoo points a finger at her. 

 

“Whatever,” Baekhyun flicks her hair back. “You only have me to thank once you and lover boy start actually dating.”

 

Kyungsoo narrows her eyes. “Who’s to say that will ever happen?”

 

Jongdae scoffs, a familiar action that she’s been doing quite often, “You’re literally standing in the middle of the hallway wearing his  _ letterman _ . Not to mention, he’s staring at you like the only person in the world.”

 

Kyungsoo turns around and sure enough meets Jongin’s gaze from down the hall. He gives her a small wave and a grin which she hesitantly returns. Her friends  _ ooooooh _ behind her, which she hits them both for.

 

“I’m only wearing it for today because it’s cold outside, I’ll give it back later,” Kyungsoo insists.

 

The bell rings just then and all the students scatter to get to their classes. “Whatever you say, Soo!” Jongdae calls out to her.

 

With one final glance, she meets Jongin’s eye again and actually smiles back at him. She supposes popular guys aren’t all that bad then.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on  twitter!


End file.
